Frozen
by SnowFlake201595
Summary: Anna dreams of a life where the gates were open. When her sister, Queen Elsa, is crowned she thinks everything will change. With one mistake sends Elsa's secret out, she runs. Anna sets off to find her sister to save the kingdom and their relationship from falling further under the snow. But what happens when Hans makes Elsa choose the fate of Anna's life and her kingdom's?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The ice was thick and frozen solid.

A man, strong and tall, steps across the lake of frozen ice, not afraid of it cracking and him falling into its icy depths. This was all part of the job as an Ice Harvester. The danger and thrill of the unknown. He stops walking once he has reached his point of interest. Lifting his arms high, he brings them down with a force strong enough to send a large saw into the ice. He begins to cut a line through the frozen layer of the lake. Five other men, just as strong and tall as him, start their own line through the ice. The ice _crinkles_ as they cut.

"_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._" The men began to sing their chant as they did each day. "_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart. And break the frozen heart._"

As the men begin their day harvesting ice, a young boy no older than eight, follows along with them. Kristoff, the boy, tries to mimic what the older Ice Harvesters do. Holding their ice tongs on their shoulders, and walking with a stride together. Kristoff tried to be like them, but because of his age he was not as strong.

"_Hup, ho. Watch your step. Let it go._" The men work to put the ramp up to the wagon. Hammering nails into the ice to keep it from moving as they load the frozen ice blocks up. Kristoff giggles as he jumps out of the way of the older men, and follows in their line to the rectangle opening in the ice. "_Hup, ho. Watch your step. Let it go._" Each of the three men that Kristoff had followed behind, bring their tongs down upon the frozen blocks floating in the water. The ends of the tongs dig into the ice and they lift the ice up from the water. Kristoff does the same, but when he yanked up, the ice slipped from his tongs, and back into the water.

"_Beautiful._"

"_Powerful._"

"_Dangerous._"

"_Cold._"

"_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._" Two of the men jump across some of the ice, and slam their pitch forks into the shared ice and brings it to the edge to control. Horses walk across the lake, pulling a large black tool to create longer cuts into the ice. "_Stronger than one. Stronger than ten. Stronger than a hundred men!_" The harvesters that pulled ice from the lake bring their pickaxes down to split the chunks.

Meanwhile, Kristoff continues to try and retrieve his smaller block of ice from the water. He grunts as his tongs grab the sides of the ice, and pulls up. The ice decided to jump from his grip, out of the water, and come back down with a _splash_. "Oh!" A small tongue licks the cold water from his cheek. Kristoff chuckles. The tongue belonged to his faithful reindeer, Sven.

"_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._" The men start to load blocks of ice into the wagon. Others hold their blocks over their shoulders, taking them to be split in half. "_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear._"

As the sun began to disappear behind the mountains peak, lights were lit and set up all around them so they could continue to load and cut the ice they needed. Kristoff tries one last time, thinking to himself that this would be the last try, and if he doesn't get it then he would try again tomorrow. He bends his knees, grabs the ice with his tongs, and lifts up. To his surprise the ice came out of the water. Kristoff lost his balance and was going to fall backwards until Sven nudged him forward.

"_There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart._"

With the ice loaded onto the wagons, the men headed out. Kristoff pushes his ice block onto his little sled, where Sven is hooked up; waiting. Once the ice is in place, Kristoff sits on top of it.

"Come on, Sven." Kristoff calls when he spots the other wagons farther head of him.

Above all their heads, the northern lights spread across the dark sky, creating waves of green, blue, and yellow. The magic of these lights pulse as it rolls over the mountain, down to a kingdom below.

* * *

**HELLO! Yes, I am back to finishing this story. I am sorry I have been away for almost 6 months or has it been longer than that. I have been pulled away by school work, but I have figured out how to do both. Now...I am fixing the chapters I have done already. I read the ones I have done already, and thought of different ways to make them better. That is what I am doing, re-writing. I will be adding more of my ideas into this. But huge changes will not come until around the time Elsa is locked up. But If you like the new changes made in these chapters let me know. But I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Down in the grassy valley, next to a large fjord, the castle of Arendelle lay still in the night. The bright illumination of the northern lights dance across the windows, causing a small girl to wake from her sleep. She smiles when the lights caught her eye.

The young girl leaps out of her bed, having her blankets twist around her ankle and she falls onto the thick rug her bed rests upon. Struggling to untwist her foot, the young girl pushes herself up, and rushes over to the other bed in the room where her older sister slept.

"Elsa. Psst." She whispered, while trying to climb up onto the tall bed. After swinging her foot over, she crawled to the sleeping form and sat on top of her. "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Walk up!"

Elsa, the eight year old, grumbled sleepily. "Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna turns her body over and lands on her sister. She sighs, and dramatically placed her arm over her forehead as she spoke. "I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So, we have to play."

Elsa tries to sit up. "Go play by yourself." Elsa nudges her sister off her, and to the floor.

Anna falls on her bottom with a grunt, and bits her lip; thinking. Anna then gasps as an idea strikes her. Anna climbs back onto the bed, and lifts Elsa's eyelid up. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa could not help but smile, and opens her eyes. Both girls jump off the bed, and quickly, but quietly, run down the hall to the stairs.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna says with excitement.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh!" Elsa says, holding her finger to her lips.

Ignoring her sister, Anna continues to race down the stairs, pulling Elsa with her. Elsa keeps her eyes moving about in search of anyone still up this late hour. So far she has spotted no one. Anna drops her sister wrist and pushes one of the two doors open.

The two girls, dressed in their nightgowns, enter the Great Hall of the castle. The large space glowing a soft blue from the bare windows along the walls. Elsa looks upon the space as Anna pushes the door closed. Her giggles bouncing off the walls of green, purple, and gold. Elsa grabs her left fingers with her right hand and glances over the room with delight. Arendelle's seal crafted into the wooden rail balcony along both walls. The curtains clasped on either side of the windows with a rope of gold, allowing the glow of the moonlight to fill the room. Elsa pictures the elegant parties, thrown by her parents that are held in this room. All the dancing. The wonderful music. The delicious smell of chocolate.

Anna grabs Elsa's wrist again to drag her further into the room, and taking her out of her thoughts.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cried while swinging her sister to stand in front of her.

Smiling, Elsa rubs her fingertips together and a simmer of blue and white begins to form around her hand. She circles her hands around each other, creating a snowball between her hands. Looking up at the fascination on her sister's face, Elsa's smile grows.

"Oh!" Anna let her hands fall to her sides and swing back and forth. Mesmerized by her sister's magic.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh." Anna jumps, ready for the excitement.

Elsa sends the small ball of snow up towards the ceiling. The ball of snow bursts apart and the room has tiny snowflakes falling. The snow starts to create piles of snow, covering the wooden floor from sight. The ballroom was becoming their winter wonderland. Anna danced around her sister, squealing excitedly.

"Watch this!" Elsa stomps her foot on the floor. The wooden floor beneath them is swallowed up by a swirl of ice. Anna holds her arms out to keep her balance as she starts to slide. Anna can't hold back her giggles.

The girls both race for the piles of snow. Eager to begin rolling them into large circles. Elsa turned the mound of snow over once more, just as Anna came spinning in circles to place the middle half of the body on top of Elsa's bottom half. Elsa tried to hold back a soft giggle. Anna skipped over to the thrones placed on the far side of the room, but right in front of their nearly completed snowman. As Elsa places the finishing touches on the man of snow, Anna sat making faces.

The snowman is turned to face the small princess, with her sister behind him, and grabbing his twig arms. "Hi, I'm Olaf," Elsa says in a deep voice, pretending to be the man made of snow. "And I like warm hugs."

"I love you Olaf." The little princess raced over to hug him.

The princesses took their snowman onto the open ice. Anna swings around with Olaf across the floor, laughing with joy. Elsa had her back pressed to the snowman's, holding her palms out to send ice from her fingertips to keep them moving. When Anna falls back onto a pile of snow, Elsa creates a slide of snow and ice. Leaving Olaf on the ice, the girl's race to the top of the slide. Anna in front and Elsa behind. Anna squeals with delight once they slide.

"Tickle bumps!" When they reached the bottom of the slide, Anna jumps into a large mound of snow, and flings some above her head. "Oh!" Climbing out of the snow, she jumps into the air.

"Hang on!" Elsa says, sending her powers out to create another pile of snow for Anna to land on.

"Catch me!"

"Gotcha!"

"Again!" Anna giggled while continuing to jump a little faster.

Elsa's smile fades as her heart beat quickens. She notices her sister's faster pace of jumping, and she tries to send her magic out faster. "Wait!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Slow down!" Elsa sends out her powers to catch Anna, but she lost her footing and her body tumbles onto the ice. She grunts when her head hits the floor. Her sight goes to and from fuzzy, but she sees her sister jump once more. There is no snow to catch her.

"Whoo!"

"Anna!" Elsa reaches out her hand to create more snow for her sister to land on, but her eyes fuzz over once more. When her magic is released it doesn't create snow. Elsa's power strikes Anna on the side of her head, and sends her rolling onto a thin layer of snow, unconscious.

Elsa blinks her eyes to clear away to fuzziness just in time to see what had happened to her sister. She couldn't help the gasp of fright at what she just caused. Frightened, Elsa pushes herself up from the ice, being careful not to slip again, and rushes over to her sister. Just before reaching Anna, Elsa tips over her feet, and her knees bang against the ice. Elsa reached for her sister while she fell. Anna didn't flinch when Elsa grabbed her shoulder and head.

"A-Anna!" Elsa spoke as she moved her sister's head into her lap. A thin strip of Anna's hair began to turn from red to white. The roots all the way to the end of her pigtail. Elsa's breathing became ragged and tears weld up in her eyes. She does the only thing she can do. "Mama! Papa!" She calls, hoping that they will hear her plea.

* * *

_Slam_.

A cloud of dust is forced from the yellowed pages of the book. "It's no use to keep looking through these books, my dear." The voice of Arendelle's beloved king spoke from the shadows. "We are never going to find the answers we seek."

The king slumped back into the chair behind the desk of mahogany. A hand flies up to plant on his forehead and the other to grip the arm rest. The king crushes his eyes shut and sighs heavily. "Not here." He whispered.

A hand reaches out from the shadows to rest on his shoulder. The king's eyes snap up to look into the gentle gaze of his queen's. The harden expression disappears from his face and is replaced with a gentle smile. The king released his grip from the chairs arm, and brings it up to her cheek to softly caress.

"We'll find the answer soon." The queen reached up to wrap her fingers around the king's on her cheek. "I know we will. We just have to keep looking. Perhaps-"

The king stands up quickly from his chair. Taken by surprise, the queen stumbles a few steps back, bumping into the corner of the desk, and knocking a few dusty books to the floor with a crash.

"We've searched through half the books in this library already. And none of them say anything about Elsa's magic." The king stalked over to the window. The light of the moon engulfing him in its blue glow. "Nothing on how to control it, understand it, or how to stop it." He turns back to his wife, who is knelt on the floor gathering the books she had knocked over. "We have no way of knowing how powerful she will become, or the danger she might cause in the future. She could hurt someone."

The queen slammed the stack of books on the desk, and weaved around the corner of the desk toward her husband. "How dare you say that about Elsa. She is not a monster. She is your daughter. And your heir to the throne of Arendelle. She would never-"

The king grips her upper arms, tight enough to silence her. "I will ask you to hold your tongue my lady. I am still your king."

The queen jerks her arms free, and balls her fingers together at her sides. She doesn't back down from her husband. "And I am your wife. Your equal. You promised me, that if I agreed to marry you you wouldn't treat me like your father treated your mother. That I won't be silenced in matters discussed." The king lowered his head slightly. The queen's features softened, and her hand raised her husband's chin up. "Everything will be okay. The answer is not going to be in plain sight, my love. And, until we do find it, we're just going to have to learn along with Elsa."

The king looks into her eyes, and he creates a small smile. He grips her hand holding his chin, and brings it to his lips to place a soft kiss.

"Mama! Papa!" A voice shouts from beyond the closed library doors. The king and queen's heads twisted together to stare at the source of the noise. They waited. "Mama! Papa!"

The queen took a step towards the doors. "That sounds like Elsa."

"What is she doing up at this hour?" The king asked more to himself.

"What do you suppose is the matter?" The queen asked looking worriedly at her husband.

"I'm not sure." He replied looking back at her.

"MAMA! PAPA!"

"Elsa!" The queen waited no longer, she bolted for the doors and swung them open.

"My dear, wait!" The king called after his wife.

The queen grabs her skirts to keep from tripping over them as she ran down the hall. The king runs up right beside her, and together they race for the ballroom. As they both neared the doors, the air became chiller and they knew Elsa was beyond it.

The queen grabs the handles and pushes, but the doors won't budge. She tries again but this time with her whole body. "It won't open. What do we do? We can't get in."

"Come on, together." The king puts his shoulder against the wood of the door. "If we slam into it at the same time I'm sure it will give out and open." The queen nodded. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

With the force of both their bodies hitting the door it gave out on their second try. Both the king and queen instantly saw why the doors would not open. The ballroom was covered from floor to ceiling in sheer, solid ice.

"You're okay, Anna. I got you." They heard the voice of their eldest daughter, Elsa. The queen looks around the room to find her daughters. She spots them in the middle of the room, but something is wrong. Elsa is kneeling on the ice, cradling her sister in her arms.

"Elsa, what have you done?" The queen gasps at her daughter, and rushes over to see what has happened. "This is getting out of hand." The king observes, rushing over along with his queen to see what has gone wrong.

"It was an accident." The queen kneels down on the ice to take her youngest daughter in her arms. "I'm sorry, Anna!"

The queen held Anna to her chest. She gasps when she feels Anna's icy skin. "Oh. She's ice cold."

The king lays a hand around Anna. "I know where we have to go."

* * *

The king's fingers skim and pull books on the shelf.

Although the library was dark, finding a thick book couldn't be too hard. It's not like there are hundreds of others along the shelves. But the king knew which shelf this book was on. When his fingers glided over it, he pulls it out along with piles of dust and quickly flips through the pages. The page held an image of a wounded human laying in front of a troll, who appeared to be made of stone, and was holding a simmering light above his hands. A folded piece of paper slipped from this page and to the floor. The king slammed the book closed and picked the, now, unfolded piece of paper up from the floor. It was a map to the location he wanted to go.

"Come. Let us hurry. We can't waste any time." The king reached for Elsa, but she clasped her hands in front of her and took a few steps back from her parents.

"No," she said while shaking her head. "what is going on? Where are we going?"

"Elsa," the queen spoke softly. "please, dear, we don't have much time. We have to go now."

"Where are we going?"

The king released a heavy sigh and knelt in front of his daughter. "We're going to a place to help Anna. Now please, my child, let us go."

Elsa, with her eyes filling with worry for her sister, nods her head and allows her father to take her hand.

They waste no time in heading for the stables. The king orders for their horses to be ready immediately. The stable boy confused, and rather tired, saddles up their horses. Once they were up and ready to go, the king and queen raced off through the village into the mountains. The queen held Anna in her arms on her horse. She has not moved since she took her from Elsa in the ballroom. But the queen worried about how long she has been out. She pulls Anna closer to her chest to warm her as much as she could.

The king paid no mind to anything but the path ahead. Urging his horse to run faster up the mountain path. Twigs snapping in two and leaves cracking under the hooves of their horses. The _swoosh_ of the low hanging branches brushing against their arms. The _whooing_ of a near-by owl sitting in a tree barely made it to his ears.

These sounds never reached Elsa's ears either, for her heartbeat was too powerful to let anything pass through. Elsa looked over her father's arm to catch a glance of her sister. Anna was still knocked out cold in her mother's arms. Not a single movement was made. Elsa let her emotions out of her control, and leaves a trail of ice along the grass.

Suddenly her eyes catch a shape in the darkness. Elsa tries to see what it was, but they passed by it so quickly she didn't get a chance to see what it was. What could it have been? A rock? A fallen tree branch? Elsa didn't have long to her thoughts, because her father grabbed her around the waist and set her down on the rocky floor.

The queen dismounted her horse, with Anna still wrapped in her arms, and came to stand next to Elsa and her husband.

"Please! Help!" The King cried out into the darkness. "It's…my daughter."

Elsa lifted her chin to look up into the sky. The stars were shinning so bright, but the moon above out shined them all.

_Clank_.

Elsa jerked her head back down when she heard what sounded to be a rock hitting the stone ground below her feet. With a squint of her eyes, she saw that all the moss covered circles began to roll straight her way. Feeling scared, Elsa grabbed her mother's skirts to hide behind. Her father pushing her closer to her mother.

Just as quickly as they began rolling, they stopped. Each rock jumped slightly and unfolded themselves into tiny people. Elsa moved a tiny bit from behind her mother to see that they were really trolls.

"It's the king." A troll observed. Every troll gasped, and started to murmur to themselves.

Elsa dropped her mother's skirts to stand closer to her father, grabbing his hand with hers. An elder troll, by her observation, came wobbling towards them with great speed.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. His eyes glance over at Elsa, and he takes her hand from her father's. "Born with the powers, or cursed?"

The king knelt down to their level. "Born." He stammers. "And they're getting stronger."

The elder troll turns his attention to the queen, who is holding Anna. "Here, here." The queen quickly kneels on the ground, and shows him Anna. His rough hand touches her forehead. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

The king nods. "Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe." With a gentleness of his hand, a simmer of light comes from Anna's head and her memories become displayed. With each memory he waves his hand, and he changed it so Anna never knew about Elsa's magic. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." He twists his hands, and the simmer of light goes back into Anna's head. He releases a sigh. "She will be okay."

Elsa takes a step forward. "But she won't remember I have powers?"

Her father places his hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best."

Elsa looks down at her hands with a ping of sadness filling her heart.

* * *

The next day seemed to go back to normal for everyone. Everyone but Elsa.

All she could think about was what that troll had warned her about, and how her father was going to take care of it.

_Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy._

_No._

_No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then…we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone._

Elsa shakes her head to get rid of the memory of last night, but it keeps worming its way back in. She grabs her door knob to the new room they gave her. Far away from Anna.

_Including Anna_.

Elsa hears footsteps coming from the hall that connects to this one. Glancing up, she sees her sister coming towards her. Elsa starts to take a step, but quickly closes her door and presses her back to it.

_Including Anna_.

* * *

**Okay! So I made some changes. I have to say the bit with the king and Queen in the library was my favorite to write. I found that Elsa and Anna's mother to be strong willed. I even found out what their true names are. King: Agdar  
Queen: Idun  
If you actually look on the stones where they are buried it has their names. I am sticking to it. Most people think the queens name is Gerda, but actually that's the name of one of the staff. But I hope you enjoyed the changes. I will be posting more today. Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger._ Elsa felt her hand jerk to the side. The fork in her hand _clanks_ against the plate before her. _You must learn to control it._

"Elsa?" a soft voice asks, barely above a whisper.

_Fear will be your enemy._

"Elsa." A voice more stern calls.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Elsa drops her fork to the floor, and with her fright ice spills from her hands across the mahogany dining table.

"Elsa!" A pair of voices say in sync.

Elsa felt as time had slowed down within the three seconds it took for her ice to cause damage. She watched as her ice scattered halfway across the table. Stretching over her plate of untouched food, the set of forks, spoons, and knives that are set over a creamed napkin. The silver cup of water now frozen over with solid ice. The ice covered whatever was in its path on her half of the table. The ice even went over the sides and formed different sized icicles.

Elsa could not control the uneven breathing leaving her lips. She hid her hands within each other and pressed them to her chest. Elsa stared at what she had caused to the dining room then to her parents. Both her father and mother were staring at the ice, but Elsa could not tell if it was fear or amazement. She didn't know how long she was looking at them waiting, waiting for them to react, yell, blink, or even move their heads to look at her. She held her breath.

"Agdar, my love?" The queen spoke.

He looks up, but not at Idun but his daughter Elsa. "Elsa, look at what you have done."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean-"

"How are we supposed to clear this up before Anna see this?" Agdar asked himself more than Elsa.

"Agdar, Elsa didn't mean this."

The king spun around and grab Idun by her upper arms to silence her once more. Idun let a yelp escape her lips. Elsa saw her mother's pained expression and took a step forward to try and help. In the process she reached her hand out, and a sparkle of blue and white shot from her fingers. That streak of ice went straight for her mother. Elsa gasped.

It seemed to Elsa that the ice missed her mother by mere-inches, but once the ice shattered against the wall she saw the damage it caused. Across her mother's right cheek a thin line of blood began to seep through the cut that ran from her cheekbone to the corner of her eye. Elsa stared at her mother with a horrific expression. Her eyes started to gloss over with tears.

The king released his wife and looked upon her cheek. Idun brings her fingers to where the blood was slipping down her face. Touching it gently, she brought her fingers back to her eyes. She says nothing, but looks back at her eldest daughter with an expression Elsa could not read.

Stammering to find her words, Elsa grips her hands tightly to herself and begins to walk back. "Mama…I-I…I'm so sorry." Elsa turned her back to her parents and raced from the room.

"Elsa! Wait!" Idun reached for her daughter, and could only take a step before her husband gripped her shoulders to stop her. "No, let go. I have to get to Elsa. She needs to know I'm okay. That she didn't do anything wrong."

Agdar held her in place. "My dear, please. We need to get that bleeding stopped before anything else."

Idun didn't look at him, only in the direction her frightened daughter had run. She didn't fight him when he started to pull her out of the room. Idun let a single tear slip down her cheek.

* * *

She slammed the door to her bedroom. Much harder than she meant to, but she didn't care at this point. The tears would not stop slipping down her reddened cheeks. Her back slammed against the closed door.

Elsa didn't know the true reason she was crying. Was it because she was angry? Or was it because she was upset she hurt her mother? Elsa felt so confused with her emotions. Not knowing what to do, Elsa just screams. She grabs the sides of her head while she screamed. Her tiny fingers grip the blonde strands of hair upon her head. Pulling them loose from her braid.

"Princess?" A soft voice speaks from the far side of her room.

Elsa snapped her head up, and released her hair. Gerda, one of the most trusted staff among the rest, stood at the end of her bed with a worried look in her eyes. Elsa quickly stood up on her feet, doing her best to not stumble, and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Gerda." Elsa breathed more than spoke her name. "You startled me. I-I didn't know you were in here."

"I am sorry for the fright Your Highness. I was not expecting you to be back so soon. Was breakfast not to your liking?" Gerda asked.

"No, no. That wasn't it." Elsa tried to give her a smile.

"Then what has caused you to scream in a way that sounds so frightening?" Gerda walked towards the young child, the way she always has since she was a toddler.

Elsa tensed her shoulders and gasped at Gerda. "No! Please, Gerda. Not any closer." Tears threatened to slip once again.

"My dear, what has happened? Have you been hurt? What of your parents? They were with you." Gerda took no further steps upon the princess's request.

Elsa could no longer look at Gerda. The shame of what she has done to her mother was too great for Elsa to speak of to anyone. A tear slipped from her eye against her wish, but Elsa did not care anymore. This was her room, if she wished to break down and cry then she was allowed to. That is what Elsa did. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Gerda quickly rushed to the child and placed her fingers under her chin. Elsa let Gerda be the loving nanny she has always been to her by looking up at her.

"My dear, you know that whatever is troubling you can't be all that bad." Gerda smiled softly and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. "Now…want to tell me all about it?"

Elsa thought for a few seconds before nodding. "I got distracted inside my mind. I didn't hear mama or papa calling my name, until the voice became stern. I got startled, and…"

"Go on child. I am listening."

"And ice covered half of the table. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Papa got upset. Mama tried to calm him down, but then he grabbed her to tight. He was hurting her. I wanted to just take her hand and pull her away from papa…"

Gerda placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "It is alright. You have nothing to be afraid of. You can tell me."

"Ice." Elsa's lip trembled. "Ice shot through my hand, and-and I thought it missed mama, but I was wrong. The ice cut her cheek. I hurt mama! She is bleeding because of me!"

Gerda took Elsa in her arms and held her close to her chest. At the moment, Elsa didn't mind the contact, she just wanted to cry. "Shhh…" Gerda smoothed her wild hair down while humming softly.

Gerda could feel the room becoming colder and colder by the minute, but caring for Elsa all these years she has become use to the colder weather.

"I didn't mean it, Gerda." Elsa whispered. She trembled in her arms, but not from the cold, from being scared about her mother.

"I know, Elsa." Gerda pulled Elsa away from her chest to look into her eyes. "Now then, how about we get you cleaned up shall we?"

Elsa let Gerda help her to her feet and together they walked to Elsa's vanity, where Gerda began to fix the child's braid.

* * *

"This is pointless!" Queen Idun shouted, causing the royal physician to stumble back from her. "I don't need to be cared for. I need to care for my frighten daughter at the moment!"

King Agdar took her hands within his. "Idun you need to stop moving around, and let the good physician take a look at your cheek."

"I am fine. Elsa is the one in need of caring for."

Agdar sighed, and nodded at the elder man holding a white cloth and a brown bottle. The physician came back over to the queen and placed the white cloth over the opened bottle. Turning it sideways, he let the liquid soak the cloth then took the bottle away.

"Now, Your Highness," The elder man spoke in a deep voice that cracked. "this will sting a bit, so if you can listen to my voice." The queen gave him a nod, and he reached for her cheek with the soaked cloth. "The cut upon your cheek is harmless." The cloth pressed against her cut, and she tightly shut her eyes with a groan. After a few seconds the pain stopped and her eyes opened again. "It is a mere scrap, but it could have been much worse if it came in contact with your eyes." The physician started to wipe away the blood that was beginning to dry on her skin.

"So, she is going to be okay?" King Agdar asked with hope.

The physician took the blood stained cloth away from her cleaned cheek and smiled at the king. "She is right as rain, Your Majesty." He started to put away his tools to take back to his quarters.

"Thank you, Arevalo." Agdar spoke.

"It is a pleasure." Arevalo grabbed his bag and took his leave after a bow.

Idun pushed herself into a standing position and brushed her skirts of wrinkles. Agdar placed his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them gently. Idun looked up at her husband, who was smiling softly at her. He brushes his hands down her arms to her hands. He takes both in his to bring up to his lips. A soft kiss is left on each.

"You know I love you, Idun?" The king spoke softly, leading her from the candle lit room.

"Of course I do." Idun looped her hands through his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You can just be over protective at times."

"It is only because I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if you were to slip through my fingers." The king lowered his head.

"Hey," Idun placed her hand on his cheek causing him to look at her. "You are not going to lose me. I promise. I will stand by you until the very end."

The king smiled at his queen. The corridor was dimly lit, but he could still see her bright blue eyes that pull him in, just like they did the first time he saw her. Agdar sends his hand into her hair, pulling her towards him. His lips brush against hers before he presses them sweetly to hers; taking her breath away.

**Months Later**

The snow was falling in tiny snowflakes outside her window when she opened her eyes. A wide smile spread across her face, and she jumped out of bed. The soft, blush pink sheets circle themselves around her feet, and causes the small child to fall out of bed.

"Oh!" Anna gasped when she hit the wooden floor, covered by her large rug.

"Anna!" Gerda spoke from the open door. She rushes over to the five year old and helps her back to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just got excited to see the first snow of winter finally come!" Anna explained excitedly.

Gerda could only smile. "Well, let us get you a bath then dressed, so you can go play."

Anna jumped up and down with pure delight. Mostly with the thought that today, Elsa might actually come play with her, since winter was Elsa's favorite time of year. Anna spent time after time knocking on Elsa's door asking her sister to come out and play with her, but Elsa never came out.

Anna sat on the cushioned seat in front of her vanity, while Gerda brushed her short strawberry hair. Anna had her hands folded in her lap and she let her mind drift away.

It has been months since the last time Elsa played with her. She can still remember they use to share a room together. In this room to be exact. Anna had one side, Elsa was on the other. Her big bed with blue sheets and thick comforter that laid upon it. The colors of winter and the colors of summer mixed in this room. But one day, summer was the only colors left in this, now, bare room. Elsa had been taken to a new room and Anna never found out why. She has often questioned if it was something she had done to upset her sister. Did she not like her anymore? Did, Elsa want to ignore her? Anna tried to not let it hurt her when Elsa never answered her door.

As she made her way down the hall to that very door, two dolls in her hand, Anna knocked the same as she had every other day, with a rhythm. "Elsa?" There was no answer. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ She sang. _"Come on, let's go and play."_ Anna turned her back to the door, and slid down to the floor. _"I never see you anymore. Come out the door._" Anna peeked under the tiny slit between the door and the floor, but saw nothing. Disappointed she stood up. _"It's like you've gone away."_

Anna headed towards the ballroom, where she always went each day, and tried to play by herself. _"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."_ Anna fell back onto the marble floor and released her dolls. She has given up on that idea. She stares at the ceiling for what seems like hours. With a sigh, her head turned towards the windows. Snow was still falling from the clouds and sticking to the ground. Anna tries to seek Elsa out one last time to see if she would play with her. Pushing herself up from the floor, Anna races down the halls back to her sister's door.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ Anna presses her mouth to the key hole. _"It doesn't have to be a snowman."_ Anna pulls away and smiles at the door.

Elsa looks sadly at her door, knowing that Anna is waiting for her answer on the other side. She walks up to her door, grabs the door handle, but doesn't turn it to open the door. She takes a deep breath and answers her waiting sister.

"Go away, Anna."

Anna's smile leaves her face. _"Okay, bye."_

Wanting to really build herself a snowman, Anna goes out into the courtyard and tries to make a snowman by herself. Anna gathers snow and begins to roll it into a ball. Once she decided it was big enough, she begins on the other one. Anna rolls the snow until it was a little smaller than her first and then picks it up. She walks over towards the bottom half but trips, and the snow in her hands breaks and falls all over her. Anna continued to fall and she lands on the bottom half of her snowman, and it falls apart. Anna groans and just lays there in the snow. After her failed attempt to create a man of snow, she spreads her arms and legs, then moves them in and out, creating a snow angel. She sat up and looked at it. She giggled with happiness. Anna pushed herself from the snow and brushed off as much as she could then turned to look at the castle. A figure stood at the window of Elsa's room

Elsa watches her sister outside with a smile. Oh, how she wished she could run outside to help Anna, and throw snow at each other. Her smile fades a little bit with the sad thought and suddenly ice begins to form under her hands. The ice quickly spreads over the window seal and she gasps jerking her hands back. Becoming afraid, Elsa runs from her room to find her parents. Elsa raced through the castle halls looking into every room they are most likely to be.

She searched the study, their room, the dining room, and even the kitchen. They were nowhere in sight. Elsa finally found them in the library. Her father was standing by the fire and her mother was reading a book on the couch. Both looked up at their daughter when she tapped on the open door.

"Elsa," Queen Idun smiled at her daughter. She closed her book and opened her arms for her. "how nice to see you darling."

Elsa walked over to her mother and let her wrap her arms around her. "Papa…ice. It has covered my window seal. I can't stop it from coming out."

The king walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Her father pulled out a pair of small white gloves. "Here. The gloves will help." He spoke softly. He kneels down in front of her and slips them on Elsa's tiny hands. "See?" He covers her hand in his. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." They both said together and smiled softly at each other.

After saying farewell to her parents, Elsa heading back to her room and towards the window, but when she looked out into the courtyard, Anna was no longer there. Elsa sighed and stepped away from the window.

With no memory of Elsa's magic, Anna had no idea why she was always alone. Over time she simply came to accept that this was a part of who Elsa was. Anna had no idea that her older sister was just as alone as she was.

The months turned into years and the two girls grew older. Elsa being a shimmering snowflake of sixteen and Anna a blossom of thirteen. They grew further apart from their sisterly bound, but each day was always the same. Get up, dressed, breakfast, and that same rhythmic knock from her younger sister.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the hall?"_ Anna sang while she waited for her sister to answer, but it never came. With a frown, she rode the bike herself. Anna rode the bike differently than most girls her age. She liked to get a running start with the bike, and jump up onto the seat. She caught her balance on one foot and her hands in the air, and rode the bike down the hall. The bike twisted to ride down the spiral staircase. The bike clattered on the floor after the last step, and Anna was thrown from the seat into the arms of a metal suit. _"I think some company is overdue!"_

Anna jumped from the metal arms into the opened room of paintings. _"I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_ Anna flipped over the arm of a couch, and pointed to a man in a metal suit sitting on top of a white horse. "Hang in there, Joan." She sits up from the couch and walks over to the clock on the opposite wall. Same as she did every day, Anna sat on the floor, and scooted forward until her legs rested on the sides of this clock. _"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by."_ Anna clicked her tongue and moved her feet along with the gold dial.

Elsa was hiding in her room, pacing in front of her parents. On the wall of her room, where the door lies, is a large patch of crystal ice.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" She cried, looking at her hands in fear.

The king held his hands out to calm his worried daughter. "Getting upset only makes it worse." He cautioned. "Calm down." He takes a step forward to hold her in his arms, but Elsa jerks back.

"No!" She cries. "Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Her mother looks at her with sadness in her eyes, knowing that there is nothing she can really do to make Elsa less scared of herself, and what she can do to better control her powers. Her mother takes a step forward and places a hand on her husband's shoulder, letting him know that they could do nothing to comfort their own daughter.

* * *

Two more years passed by in the kingdom of Arendelle. The king and queen were packing up the rest of their belongings to board a ship that would take them across the waters to another kingdom. A spunky fifteen year old Anna races down the hall towards her parent's room on the evening of their departure. She slides across the floor past Elsa's door, and stares at it in longing deciding whether or not to knock. With a hurtful sigh, Anna walks away from the door. She continued on her path to her parent's room. She see them packing up the last of their things, and her smile returns as she races to them. Anna wraps her arm around her mother and pulls her father in for a group hug.

"See you in two weeks!" Anna held them close. Her mother holds her tight and her father smiles while stroking her hair.

Elsa stood on the other side of her door. Listening as Anna slide past her door and the sigh she let escape. Elsa knotted her hands together and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she opened her door, and headed down to the grand hall to wish her parents a safe travel. When Elsa arrived down at the bottom of the stairs, her parents turned to her. Elsa grabbed her skirts and curtsied before her parents. Her parents smiled at her. Elsa looked up at them with a pleading look.

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa." The king spoke softly, and her mother gave her a reassuring smile.

Elsa watches as her parents leave through the castle gates and towards the harbor. Elsa felt a strong surge of dread fill her belly as her parents grew further and further away from her.

The ship set sail that evening while the sun set over the horizon. Two days before they were supposed to come home a terrible storm hit the open ocean. The rain poured down with such power the crew could barely see what was inches from them. Waves crashed upon the deck of the ship, knocking the crew off their feet. The ship never made it home. A wave swallowed the ship, forcing it to the bottom of the ocean. The king and queen were lost to the sea. When the news of the shipwreck reached the kingdom of Arendelle, Anna's heart dropped into her stomach and she fell to her knees, crying out all her pain. Elsa had covered her mouth and ran from the room onto a far off balcony and sent her tears to the heavens. The castle staff worked to get the funeral worked out and ready for the next day. Kai, another trusted member of the castle, and Gerda pulled the satin, black ribbons from the portrait of their beloved rulers. A sheer curtain cascaded over the portrait and the two bowed their heads in respect.

The next evening, Princess Anna stood alone. The villagers all stood in front of her with their heads bowed in grief. Two guards stood on each side of Anna. She stood there, holding back the screams she wished so much to release, but she held them in and listened to the kind words spoken about her parents. When she heard the last few words spoken, a single tear slid down her cheek. After the moment of silence, villagers began making their way back home, but Anna could not move. She stood there silently between the two stone graves. She let streams of tears run down her cheeks and drip off her chin. It was after her tears stopped that she finally moved her feet to head back home.

Anna felt over-powered by grief. With her arms wrapped around herself, she found nowhere else to turn, and knocked on her sister's door.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke softly. _"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say "have courage," and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."_ Anna leans against the door and sighs. _"We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"_ Anna had no strength left to stand. Her back slid down the door and she sat there. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Elsa sat on the floor with her back pressing against the door. She listens to Anna's words, and the sadness in her voice. Feeling overcome with tears, Elsa brings her knees to her chest and sobs. Ice forms all around her room, from floor to ceiling.

* * *

The night was late, and Elsa could not find the will to sleep. She wondered if Anna was sleeping, or lying awake in her bed as well. To upset and hurt to actually calm down enough to let sleep come. Elsa tried to close her eyes once more.

Minutes passed and she snapped her eyes open. Elsa sits up in bed, giving up completely after three hours of trying. She tosses the covers aside and climbs out of bed. Her feet touch the cold floor, but she ignores it. Her feet carry her to the large window and she peers down at the courtyard. Elsa takes a deep breath in to try and calm her racing heart. She holds that breathe in while her eyes remain closed.

A voice soft as a flower petal speaks softly behind her. A voice all too familiar to Elsa.

"_Listen to me dear, there's nothing there to fear. You are close to me, and that was meant to be."_

Elsa snapped her eyes open and spun around to find her mother sitting on the floor, holding a younger form of herself in her arms.

"_It won't hurt you here. Your powers coming clear. This icy storm inside, you only need to hide. It was not your fault. Your magic went out cold, but I am sure with that; your sister will forget. She'll be fine again, but it can't stay the same. You have to hide it now, 'cause Anna do not know."_

The younger Elsa breaks from her mother's embrace, and stands up with tears running down her face. "But mommy I'm afraid!" She said through her choked sobs. "I don't know what's happening with me."

The queen got up to her knees, and looked at her eldest daughter. "Elsa you'll be fine. It's a part of you." She tried to explain and calm her down. "And you need to learn to live with it. You can control it."

"No. I can't!" Elsa cried. "I don't even know how and what if I'm going to hurt one of you again?"

Her mother moved towards her. "No. You won't…" Elsa burst into an uncontrollable sob and ran back into her mother's open arms. _"Elsa. I will protect you. I'm right beside you. You will be safe and sound. There won't be harm around, no need to have fear. It makes you special dear. This powers a part of you, we will be going through. Remember I love you…just the way you are."_

Elsa watched as her mother comforted her younger self. As tears threatened to spill once more, she wrapped her arms around her chest, and fell to her knees.

"Why?" Elsa asked out loud. "Why did you leave me alone? You said you would protect and stand beside me! I can't do this by myself…" Elsa let her words die after her cries tightened her throat too much. She spent the rest of the night crying over her memories of her deceased parents. Elsa finally cried herself to sleep on the floor, right in front of the window.

* * *

**I wish I could take credit for the lullaby at the end of this chapter, but it is not mine. The song was by Ally Bringston.  
****Now...this was the hardest chapter to write for two reasons:  
ONE: This is the point in the movie where the girls aged quickly and Anna singing to her sister to build a freaking snowman with her. But I think I managed to get it to work alright. What do you think? Give me your feedback! Please, but no force in doing so.  
TWO: I had very bad writers block. I could not get past the first few lines, but I really wanted to show how hard Elsa struggled with her powers, and a greater reason for her fear of hurting those she loves. Yes she hurt her sister, but I felt like she needed another reason, so I came up with the idea of her mother facing her magic.  
I hope you guys like, and if you do let me know or not. I'm enjoying where my mind takes me.**

**OH! and thank you so much RStyle for the review. I hope I did not disappoint you with this chapter. Like I said I will be adding my own detailing in the blank spots during the movie. You know to make it my own wild adventure, but keeping it in pace and story line of the movie.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Three Years Later**

**T**he whole village was buzzing about early in the morning. Everyone was excited, for their queen has finally come to the age of twenty-one. It was finally the day of coronation for a new Queen of Arendelle. Although the village square was awake, the castle remained silent as the night. Villagers rushed around to decorate the square with flowers and streamers. For the first time in ages, and for a whole day, the castle gates would be open. This would be a celebration the whole kingdom wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

**E**lsa laid awake in her bed, eyes open, on the morning of her coronation. Just staring out the window. She didn't know how much time had gone by, but the sun was just sneaking above the horizon. Elsa removes herself from the safety of her bed, and walks barefoot across her floor to the bowl of steaming water. Gripping the moist rag, she began to gently wash her face clean. After removing the rag and placing it back into the bowl, Elsa began to dress. Her gown for the coronation celebration was waiting on the manikin beside the wooden screen she changed behind. For a long moment Elsa stared at the tailored gown her mother had helped design. The dress was long, maybe a little too long for Elsa, but she'll find out once she puts it on. The entire dress was a dark shade of teal. Along the bodice of the gown a gold trimming went around the top and the bottom. Within the middle a design, like most of her gowns, swirled out in colors. The skirts of her dress held a similar design along the bottom. Curving out alongside the dress was a purple cape.

Elsa stepped behind the screen and lifted her white gown over her head, draping it over the screen. Elsa grabs the teal tights and pulls them up her legs, and ties them on each of her thighs. She then pulls the black long sleeved shirt over her head. Her blonde hair fans out around her shoulders and strands fall into her eyes. Elsa unties the skirt from the manikin and wraps it around her hips and ties it tightly. The corset top slipped easily over her head and fitted her just right after she tightened the laces. Elsa fixed her black sleeves and clasps the cape; letting it drape over her shoulders. Elsa was dressed and ready to get her hair out of her eyes, so she headed over to her vanity to work something with the thick mess.

Elsa picks up the silver hairbrush and starts to run it through her strains. A knock on her door causes Elsa to jump in her seat, but she lands on the floor with a _thud_.

* * *

**A**nna had not awakened yet from her deep slumber, probably because she tried to stay up all night, wishing for the sun to come up quicker. Her body twisted within the sheets and a sliver of drool running down the side of her mouth.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Princess Anna?"

"Huh?" Anna asks sleepily. She clears her throat and tries to answer again. "Yeah?"

"Oh." Kai realizes he had woken her. "Sorry to wake you, ma'am."

Anna removes the piece of her hair that has stuck itself to the side of her mouth. "No, no, no, you didn't." She yawns. "I've been up for hours." Anna rests her head on her hand. She starts to fall back into the wonderful world of dreams, but when her head falls from her hand she jerks back awake. "Who is it?"

Kai, who is still on the other side of the door, stammers with confusion. "Still me ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

Anna rubs her eyes with her hands to force the sleep away then allows another yawn to escape. "Of course. Ready for what?"

Growing more confused from Anna's question, Kai answers. "Your sister's coronation, ma'am?"

This has been the day Anna wished would come faster. She grew more excited as the day came closer. Anna wanted the gates opened more than anything so she could enjoy the beauties of the village. Though when it comes to the morning of that very day, Anna seems to have forgotten it completely.

Still half asleep and dozing off, Anna looks over at the gown waiting for her to change in to. Smacking her lips softly she spoke in a daze. "My sister's corneration." Her eyes start to shut and the dress becomes fuzzy in her sight. After a few seconds, Anna is jerking to sit straight and gasping. "It's coronation day!"

Anna throws the covers away from her and springs out of bed. She dressed faster than she ever had, almost ripping her gown in the process. Anna tripped over objects in her room that lie all over the floor. Anna didn't even sit down, or stand still for that matter, to put her hair up. Anna quickly braided a thick piece of her hair from one ear to the other, and pinned it underneath the back strands of her hair. She grabs all of her hair except a thin layer underneath, and twisted the hair in her hands. She pinned that to her head, and grabbed the last bit of her hair. Anna searched her vanity top for the three ribbons she had placed there last night, but they were gone.

Anna spun around to search the spacious room she slept in. She checked behind her screen, around the window seat, and even under her bed. She was crawling all over the floor. Suddenly, Anna spots the ribbons under her vanity. With a wide smile, Anna crawls over to pick them up.

"Yes!" Anna shoots up while still under her vanity, and knocks her head against the wood. "Ow, ow."

With so much excitement rushing through her body, Anna didn't even notice the pain too much. She couldn't wait any longer. She worked the ribbons in her hair while racing through her doors into the colorful hallway. Anna runs.

"It's coronation day!" She says excitedly, grabbing the wrists of a maid holding her breakfast, and spun around a few times before letting her go.

Anna enters a room just at the end of the hall and could do nothing but grin as the staff opened the windows and curtains.

"_The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore._" Anna sees some of the staff carrying plates of gold down to the ballroom. "_Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?_" Anna picked a plate up to look at it happily and placed it back in a random stack. She took off in another direction. "_For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally!_" Anna reached the spiral staircase, jumping onto the railing and slides down. "_They're opening up the gates! There'll be actual, real, live people._" Anna jumped off the railing and shock the hand of an empty suit of armor. She shock it quite hard, causing the arm to fall off. She stuffed it through the hole. "_It'll be totally strange, but wow!_"

Anna jumps through an open window not far from her and onto a wooden board used to clean the outside of the windows. She pulls the rope to lift the board to get the view of the ships arriving through the gap between two towers. "_Am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music. There'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._"

Anna let the rope slip through her fingers to lower herself back down to the window she jumped through. She raced off through the halls of the castle, and found herself racing through the stone archway into the palace garden created for the girls after the gates remained closed. Anna twirled around.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone._" Anna grabs her skirts and skips through the garden. She passes a family of yellow ducks. She kneels down to her knee and holds her hands out for the ducklings to climb into them. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna stops short when a thought occurred to her. "What if I meet 'The One'?"

A duckling cheeps as if it were answering her. Anna returns the chicks to their mother, grabs her skirts, and raced out of the gardens into the unfinished ballroom. Anna twirls in circles with her arms spread out with a grin on her face. _"Tonight imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall."_ Anna managed to wrap a purple curtain around her body and she draped herself against that wall. She twists the gold rope in her hand. Making herself seem regal and posed. _"The picture of sophisticated grace. _Oof!" Anna smacks her cheek with the rope and twists out of the curtain. Anna then spots a bust of a man and pretend it to be the man she thinks is 'the one'. She brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear._ "I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair."_ Anna walked over to the bust while grabbing a fan off the table next to it. She covers her face and curtsies to it. A large plate of stacked chocolate is right there next to her and she grabs pieces to shove in her mouth. _"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've led so far!"_ Anna started to spin in circles with the bust in her hands, but accidently lets it slip, making it land on the top of Elsa's purple cake.

Hoping no one saw, she took off from the room and down many halls. She bursts through a set of double doors, into a familiar room for her. The room with many paintings. _"For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone."_ Anna began going around the room and copying poses from each painting. Jumping on the couches against the walls. _"And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever…at least I've got a chance!"_ Anna leans against the last painting and smiles at it.

* * *

**W**hile Anna runs throughout the castle singing her heart out, Elsa has locked herself within her father's study, pacing. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her fingers gripping into her elbows. Elsa's forehead is creased with worry over what can happen. She is suddenly snapped from her locked thoughts by the joyous cried from the people outside her window. Elsa makes her way over to the window that overlooks the gates and square just in front of the palace. Panic starts to creep around her heart, but she forces it back with a deep breath. Uncrossing her arms, Elsa walks to her right. She stops before the portrait of her father. The king is holding the orb and scepter she will be holding as she gives her vow to protect her people. _"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." _Elsa sang the words her father always told her. As she did, Elsa slips her gloves from her fingers and picks up a jar and candle stick. Pretending it to be the orb and scepter. She turns her back to her father. _"Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show."_ Ice creeps over the objects, and she quickly places them down. _"Make one wrong move, and everyone will know. But…It's only for today."_

"_It's only for today!"_ Anna sang happily, while poking her head out from the castle door.

"_It's agony to wait."_ Elsa jerks her gloves back on to conceal her powers.

"_It's agony to wait!"_ Anna jumps into the air as she heads for the gates.

Elsa walks over to the double doors, gripping the brass handles then pulls them open. _"Tell the guards to open up…the gate."_

"_The gate!"_ Anna pushes her way through the opening gates into the town of Arendelle. _"For the first time in forever!"_

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_ Elsa walked back over to the window to watch the people come through.

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_

"_Be the good girl you always have to be."_

"_A chance to change my lonely world."_

"_Conceal."_

"_A chance to find true love."_

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."_

"_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!"_

Singing through the town, Anna made it down to the docks. While running she didn't see the horse coming out at the same time and it _smacks_ into her. Caught by surprise, Anna loses her balance, stumbling into a small rowboat on the edge of the dock. The boat starts to tip into the water. Luckily, the horse comes forward to place its hoof on the end to stop the boat from tipping. Anna is bounced up and a bucket plops over her head.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed in irritation. She lifts the bucket to look at the rider.

"I'm so sorry." He says. "Are you hurt?"

Anna chuckles nervously as she tries to find her words to speak. "Hey. Uh…no, no, I'm okay." Anna couldn't help but see how handsome he was. She throws the bucket of her head and flicks the seaweed from her arm.

"Are you sure?" The young man asked. He hopped off his horse. He was tall, sharply dressed in a fancy uniform. He seemed concerned about her.

"Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, thank goodness," He said, smiling. He stepped into the little boat and extended his hand to Anna. Their eyes meet and lock onto each other, a magic jolt of excitement passes through her.

The young man smiles down at her. Still looking into his eyes, Anna reaches for his hand, and grips his palm. "Oh! Um…Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna stood up from the boat, grabbing her dress to curtsy. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." She replied.

"'Princess'?" He said surprised. Anna noticed a bit of horror in his tone. "My Lady!" He dropped to one knee, bowing his head.

Hans's horse saw Hans bowing before Anna, and he also dropped to one knee. When the horse did the little boat tipped backwards, causing Hans to tumbled on top of Anna.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

Both Anna and Hans chuckle awkwardly.

"Whew. Hi. Again." Anna says, letting her hands go from Hans's coat.

The horse looks up, realizing his mistake. He slammed its hoof back down on the boat. Anna and Hans fell the opposite way. This time, Anna lands on top of Hans.

"Oh, boy!" He said, blushing.

Anna looks into his eyes. "This is awkward. Not 'You're awkward'. But just because we're…I'm awkward," she said, trying to cover up the fact she was embarrassed. "You're gorgeous." Anna looks away from Hans. "Wait what?"

Hans jumps back to a standing position. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after." He added at the end.

"No! No, no. It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you had hit my sister Elsa, it would be…Yeesh!" She chuckles. "Because you know…" Anna tickles under the horses chin, trying to regain her thoughts. "But, lucky you, it's just me."

"'Just' you?" Hans asked.

Anna couldn't help but smile at him. In the back ground, the castle bell rings through the air.

"The bells. The coronation." Anna stutters as she backs away, bumping into a pole. "I better go. I have to go. I better go." Anna turns to leave, but wave's bye to Hans. "Uh…Bye!"

Hans and the horse both wave back to Anna. The hoof was removed from the boat. That's when the boat creaked and Hans looked down.

"Oh, no. Oh!" The boat falls off the dock, making Hans fell into the water with a splash! Lifting the boat off his head. Hans peeked up from the water and watched Anna run through the streets toward the castle. He smiled warmly.

* * *

**S**oon the people of Arendelle, along with the many dignitaries from the far off kingdoms, began entering the royal church for the crowning of their young queen.

It did not take long for the cathedral to pack with the many people.

Elsa started to feel a pinch of fear enter her chest, causing her to breathe heavily. Anna, standing behind her, noticed this. She doesn't know what to say to her sister, so she does the first thing that comes to mind. Anna reaches her hand out slowly, and brushes Elsa's shoulder. Elsa jerks her head up to look at Anna. She did not expect for her young sister to touch her. Anna offers her a soft smile. Elsa felt her fear slip away into a complete unknown feeling inside her.

Right then the music begins to play, along with the melody of the choir. The royal procession began their walk down the center of the aisle. The bishop leading the way. His eyes closed, head held tall, and the pillow, holding the orb and scepter, rests in his hands. Elsa, looking regal in her dress, and then Anna who holds the end of Elsa's cape.

Standing before the alter, Elsa and Anna face the bishop. Their backs to the crowd. Anna sneaks a peek over her shoulder while the bishop turns to grab Elsa's crown. Prince Hans is seat right near the front. His back is tall, but on his left shoulder a stranger is sleeping. His snoring low but still could be heard. Hans smiles and waves towards Anna, she waves secretly back at him.

Elsa closes her eyes when the bishop holds the crown before her. She bends slightly forward to allow him to place it upon her head, and she rises back up while breathing out the air she had held in. He turns around once more to grab the pillow. They were presented to Elsa. The scepter and orb are golden with blue gems. The sun reflecting through the windows causes them to sparkle and shine in her eyes. She reaches up to take them in her hands, but when the throat of the bishop is cleared, she looks up at him.

"Ahem. Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa takes a sharp breath in. _If I remove my gloves, I can reveal my powers to everyone here._ Elsa hesitates, growing slightly paler than she already was. Her hands shake, but not bad enough to be noticeable. She slowly pulls the gloves off her fingers and places them both in-between the objects on the pillow. With a deep breath in through her nose, she takes the orb and scepter in her hands. She turns to face the crowd, as they all stand.

"As the undoubted queen, protector of this kingdom," the bishop chanting the prayer, "keeper of the doctrine and government therefor from this day forward, I present to you her Majesty…"

Elsa's eyes widen as ice begins to slowly cover over the golden objects she holds. She tries to keep from shaking. She holds her breath, hoping it will help her.

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The bishop finishes his prayer.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd repeats.

Elsa quickly places the objects back on the pillow, then yanks her gloves back on her hands. With a silent sigh of relief, she takes notice that no one has seen the ice. She smiles at the crowd while they cheer. Elsa lets her lungs release out as she realizes she has gotten through the hardest part.

* * *

**I**t is night in the kingdom of Arendelle. Festive music fills the air as guests dance across the floor of the lavishly decorated ballroom. Elsa waits in the hall to be announced. She feels relaxed, almost content, now that the most difficult part of Coronation Day is over.

Kai stands in front of the thrones and everyone turns to him. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walks across the room to stand in front of the thrones.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna races into the room, having the excitement take over herself. She was just so happy to have people in her home to talk to.

Kai clears his throat, and points next to were Elsa is standing.

"Oh. Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to…Oh. Okay." Anna is slightly picked up by Kai to stand next to Elsa.

All the people in the ball room clap.

Anna clears her throat and awkwardly messes with her dress.

"Hi." Elsa spoke with a smile.

Anna widens her eyes, and looks at Elsa. "'Hi' me?" Elsa nods at her. "Oh…Um…Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Anna chuckles. "You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more, more beautiful."

Elsa covers her lips to keep from laughing to loud. "Thank you." Elsa turns to look at the crowd of people standing around. "So…This is what a party looks like."

Anna nodded. "It's warmer than I thought."

"What is that amazing smell?"

Both of them catch a whiff of the sweet smell that fills the room. "Chocolate!" they both exclaim at the same time. They look at each other and start to laugh.

Anna could not believe how nice Elsa was being to her. Anna was about to say more to her sister, but then a guest steps forward to present himself to the new queen and princess. "The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai, the royal attendant, announced.

"Weselton! Duck of Weselton, Your Majesty." He steps forward to the royals. "As your closet partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke begins to dance as if his pants are too tight and on fire. When he bows, after stopping, his hair piece flips forward, and the girls cannot help but try to hold back a snicker.

Elsa stiffens her body, and clasps her hands together in front of her, keeping them to herself. Clearing her throat Elsa speaks. "Uh…Thank you. Only, I don't dance." The Duke looks offended, so Elsa put a hand out toward her sister. "But my sister does."

Anna looked a little startled. "What?"

"Oh! Lucky you." The Duke wraps his arm with hers, dragging her to the floor.

"Oh, I don't think…"

"If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you."

Elsa puts a hand up, and gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

As Elsa watches Anna have her toes stepped on and danced around by the Duke, someone bumps into her, causing her to tumble forward. Elsa gasps, but before she can hit the floor a hand grabs her gloved one stopping her.

"Whoa!" Elsa says.

She is jerked up, right into someone's chest.

"Best be careful Your Majesty. Don't want you getting hurt."

Elsa takes a step back from the man who saved her, and clasps her hands together on her chest. "Thank you." Elsa says after regaining her straight posture. "For grabbing me before I hit the floor."

"No trouble at all. You all right?" The stranger says.

"Yes. No blood, no bruise, no harm done."

"Glad to hear." He smiles down at her.

Elsa studies the man, while the talking pauses. He is tall and good looking. His hair clean and parted to one side, a beautiful brown. His eyes clear as water. He is dressed in a fine suit of grey and royal blue. Elsa can't lie to herself and say he is not handsome, but she keeps it in the back of her head.

"Well Your Highness, if you will excuse me. I must go fetch a drink."

Elsa nods her head slightly, allowing him to be dismissed.

The stranger walks down the two steps from the throne, but turns his head when he reaches the bottom. "I'm Prince Jacob, Your Majesty." He made his leave.

Anna came back, limping through the crowd, to stand next to Elsa.

"Well, he was sprightly."

Anna groans. "Especially for a man in heals."

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." Anna chuckles. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa gives Anna and understanding smile, but then it disappears. "Me, too. But it can't."

"Why not? If we…"

"It just can't." Elsa turns her back to Anna, trying to calm her emotions. Elsa sighs while placing her hands back in front of her.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna walks away from Elsa back into the crowd, who are talking in indistinct conversations. As Anna makes her way into the crowd, tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. She sniffles them back.

Elsa turns her head to look at her sister leave her side. Her eyes filling with sadness. _Oh Anna, if only I could tell you the truth_. With her thoughts, Elsa looks away from her sister, and walks towards the door back into the hall where she entered. She grips the brass knob, causing the door to push open. _No one will notice if I step out of the room for a moment._ Little does Elsa know, she is wrong.

**(Hey guys! I am back! Sorry I have been gone for such a long, long time. School has taken me away from not only this, but mostly everything I enjoy doing. But I am going to continue writing. So I enjoyed finishing up this chapter because I enjoyed the challenge of placing the song into it. I also added in my own touches and character. Prince Jacob! I hope you enjoy the update and let me know what you think. Thanks. Chapter four should be up today or tomorrow.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**W**ith a deep breath, Elsa leans against the wall just outside the doors she entered through. Her head tilts up until it touches the wall, and her eyes close.

_"But mommy I'm afraid. I don't know what's happening with me."_

_ "Elsa, you'll be fine. It's a part of you. And you need to learn to live with it. You can control it."_

"_No, I can't. I don't even know how. And what if I'm going to hurt someone again?"_

"_No. You won't."_

With a surprise gasp of much needed air, Elsa jumps from the wall while wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't. I can't control it." She brings her hands into her line of sight. She can feel the cold swirling around underneath, begging her to let it flow from her fingertips. _What am I going to do?_

"Your Majesty?" A voice from the door speaks, shaking her from her thoughts.

Elsa, quickly, looks towards the double doors leading to the ballroom to find Prince Jacob staring at her. "What are you doing out here?" She asks while regaining her straight posture.

"I could ask you the same question, Highness." He responds.

"I believe I asked you first."

Prince Jacob walks over to one of the many tables along the hall, and sets his drink down. He speaks without looking up at her. "I guess I just needed a quiet place to, you know, think. There is too much noise in the next room for anyone to be able to hear their own thoughts."

Elsa tightens her grip on her hands. "Yes, there is. The music can be quite loud."

"Everyone in the next room is here to see the new queen of Arendelle, though it appears the queen has slipped away unnoticed." Prince Jacob looks up at her with a smile. "Well, not completely unnoticed."

Elsa's body jerks back slightly, as if she has been slapped. "Wha-?" She stammers over her words to find the right ones she wants to say. "I-I just needed-"

"You do not have to explain yourself to me Queen Elsa. I overheard the conversation between Princess Anna and you. It seems to me you two are at odds." Prince Jacob picks his drink back up to take a sip. As the silver glass touches his lips, his eyes remain locked on Elsa.

Elsa feels him staring at her, while she starts to feel completely uncomfortable, she cannot help but to look back. "I wouldn't say that my sister and I are at odds. We…have…just grown apart over the years."

Prince Jacob takes his glass away from his lips, and holds it to his chest. "Is that so?" He smiles while slowly swirling the clear liquid inside the cup. "Whatever could have happened to cause that?"

_He is asking way too many personal questions. I need to end this conversation now, and get back before anyone starts to look for me._ "Excuse me, but I believe that is personal and should remain between Anna and I."

"My apologies for my curiosity, Your Majesty." He bows to her.

"I accept, but I should really be heading back. I don't want a search to happen." Elsa says with a smile.

"Of course." Prince Jacob turns back towards the door to make his leave, but suddenly stops to turn his head back in her direction. "Would her Highness care to honor me with a dance?"

Elsa widens her eyes, and presses her hands closer to her body. Her shoulders stiff as she grows pale. _Just tell him what you said to the Duke. You don't dance, Elsa. You hate to be touched. _Elsa thinks to herself while continuing to eye the Prince. _I could just send Anna on him, though I have no idea where she ran off to after our…disagreement?_

Elsa notices she has been staring at Prince Jacob far too long, without answering him. "Thank you." Elsa starts. _But I don't dance. Say it!_ "I-I would love to." _What the hell is the matter with you Elsa?! You cannot dance with this guy. What happens if your powers get out of control?!_

Prince Jacob holds his arm out for her to take. Straightening her posture, Elsa walks towards him. She stops before his waiting arm, looking back and forth from his eyes to the waiting arm, but after she takes a deep breath, Elsa wraps her fingers around his jacket. Prince Jacob grabs the door handle and opens the door to the ballroom. Both walk back in together, finding that a song has just ended. Guests have cleared the dance floor to continue their chatter. Prince Jacob removes Elsa's hands from his jacket that she grips tightly, and takes her by the hand towards the middle of the floor.

Prince Jacob steps into the middle of the polished wood, and grips Elsa's hand tighter. Elsa feels her body swinging around then being pulled straight into Prince Jacob's chest.

"Oop!" Elsa gasps, but then smiles shyly. Her head down, but her eyes looking up at his. A warm feeling pools into her cheeks.

Prince Jacob grins at her. His free hand wraps about the small of her back and rests above her hip bone. His other laces his fingers with her gloved ones. Elsa started to feel her knees buckle beneath her. Her hand rests lightly upon his shoulder.

Elsa turns her eyes away from his when she feels awkward. That is when she notices every one of her guest staring at her. Surprised. Amazement. Joy. Everyone has one of those three looks. Elsa begins to shake with nervousness.

Suddenly the orchestra shook themselves from shock, and begins to play a sweet tone that swims through the ballroom. Prince Jacob begins to sweep her across the ballroom floor. Spinning them around in a circle as they move left and right, then spinning her around and pulling her close again.

"Are you alright, You Highness?"

Elsa notices the heat in her cheeks. She must be as red as a tomato by now. "I'm…Uh…I just don't dance." Elsa babbles and looks down at her feet.

Prince Jacob lifts her chin up. "You seem to be doing fine to me." She smiles. She didn't noticed they had stopped dancing, until Prince Jacob swings her around faster out onto the floor. When she is pressed to his chest once more she speaks.

"Well, that would be because you are doing all the dancing."

"I'm not so sure about that. Your feet sure know what they are doing."

Elsa sighs with a smile on her lips. "Maybe…my feet have you to thank."

Prince Jacob twists her around so her beck presses into his chest; her arms crossing over her chest. He steps forward and sways them side to side in follow of the music. He hums in her ear softly. Elsa starts to feel relaxed against him. Her body molding into his.

_Wait…What?_

To her surprise, Jacob swings her out, and pulls her back in with a spin. She grunts when their chest collides once more. Their noses just inches apart from touching. Elsa could feel her chest heaving up and down. Strands of her hair have fallen lose from her tight bun, and now rest on the side of her face. Even with the echo of the crowds cheer, their eyes remained locked. Something, she didn't know what, but something was screaming at her to remove herself. Go to a safe distance. She couldn't make her body move. She stood there. He stood there. Time seemed to slow to a stop. Like nothing would even breathe.

Prince Jacob takes a step back from the Queen until they are arm's length. Elsa suddenly felt sadness. _Why did he move away from me?_

Prince Jacob bows to her. She blinks a few times before she finally understands what is happening. The dance was over. Elsa grabs her skirts and curtsies to her partner.

_I danced with someone. I can't believe I danced with someone. I can't believe I didn't lose control of my powers._

Elsa finds that her feet have carried her back to stand in front of the thrones as she was at the beginning.

* * *

**E**lsa finds it too easy for her to escape the hot ballroom and out onto the cool balcony. The night air brushes through her blonde strands that have fallen from her tightly pinned bun. She cannot help but feel pulled towards the edge of the railing; resting her elbows on the wooden surface. She rests her body on one hip. Her gaze looks up and out towards the horizon. The stars shining bright, but her smile fades seconds later. She can't look at the stars anymore, her head falls lower to the lush, green vines wrapping themselves around the wooden rail.

"What am I doing?" Elsa speaks to herself. "I've kept myself locked up in my room for so long. Pushing everyone away to keep them safe from me, and now," Elsa looks at her hands resting on her arms, "now I'm putting everyone at risk. What am I thinking? Dancing with Prince Jacob? I must be out of my mind. Crazy even. I could have hurt him if my powers were to come out."

Elsa looks down at the water. Still as glass. Lit up by the moon and twinkling stars above her head. _What is happening to me? Why do I feel the way I do when he is around? I feel…as though I don't even have my powers. As if they don't exists inside me. That I am normal._

Her body spins around when the door to the balcony opens. Her eyes fall upon a pair of bright blue. One that is familiar.

With a glass in his hand, he spots Elsa. "Oh, Your Majesty." He gasps, surprised. "I didn't expect to find you out here. I assume you wish to remain alone. I will take my leave." His body turns to leave back through the door.

"No. No, I don't mind if you stay out here." She says quickly. _What are you doing?! You are bringing him to close again._

"Okay. If you say it is alright." He receives a nod. "So, why are you standing out here in the cold? Alone? You do understand the party inside is for you right?"

"Oh. Um…I've never done well with people. I don't do balls. Dancing. Groups of people." Elsa rests her back against the railing. "I really just like to be alone. That's why I ended up out here."

"I really hope that it wasn't my dancing that scared you off."

She covers her mouth to hold back the laugh. "No, of course not. You dance much better than I."

For a brief moment, Elsa swears she saw a blush lighten Prince Jacob's cheeks. "Well, I thank you" They both fall silent. Her fingers begin to knot themselves together from her nerves.

_Calm yourself. Control yourself._

"So, does the ball thrown in your honor bore you that much?"

Elsa looks at him with surprise. "Wha-? No…I didn't say that the…"

Prince Jacob chuckles. "You didn't have to say anything, Your Highness. I can tell."

"Is it that obvious?" Elsa bits down on her lip.

Jacob takes a deep breath through his nose causing his chest to puff out. "No. But you are the same as I. Not one for parties. Though this did take me quite a bit to figure out. You are hard for me to understand, Your Highness." In a single moment Prince Jacob looks up from his glass of champagne and reaches for her gloved hand.

Elsa gasps from the shock when his fingers slip across her gloved hand. Her eyes lock with his. Before she could say anything to him, Jacob brings her hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles ever so lightly, barely brushing. Prince Jacob looks up at her over her hand and smiles at her.

Beginning to feel trapped, Elsa takes her hand back, and hides it behind her other. "I-I should be getting back. Don't want anyone to worry about my absence." Elsa turns away from Jacob far too quickly, and heads back towards the French doors.

"Queen Elsa," Elsa stops short of the door to turn her head slightly so she is looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry if I have over stepped any boundaries. I know you have set up walls to guard yourself. I just wish I knew why you are so guarded."

Elsa turns her body so she faces him. _If only you knew how many years I spent locked in my room, too afraid to emerge because of the fear of hurting anyone else. If you saw the power I possessed within me you'd see the monster I truly am._ She looks up at his face, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Putting on a brave face, she speaks, "If only you knew the monster I am inside."

Before giving Prince Jacob a chance to speak, Elsa makes her escape back into the ballroom. She turns her head to look back at Prince Jacob. He is watching her walk away, away into the ballroom, and a smile. Elsa rolls her eyes and can't help but smile.

She still walks forward into the room with her head turned. Suddenly someone walks into her. Elsa exclaims as her body is thrown backwards. Her feet try their best to catch her but her cape gets caught under her foot, and that causes her to fall faster.

Elsa closes her eyes, waiting for the floor to make contact with her back. She gasps. Suddenly a hand wraps around the small of her back and another grips her shoulder blade. Her hands reach out and grip onto an open coat. Her eyes snap open.

Prince Jacob is staring down at her. "Well," he smiles, "that could have ended up in a bruise."

"Prince Jacob," Elsa's eyes widen. "this is twice in one night you have saved me from falling."

Jacob pulls her body upward as he steps backwards. Once she is up on her feet, his hands fall from her, and her fingers let go of his coat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll always be there to catch you before you fall."

Before Elsa can say anything to Jacob, she is pulled away by three dignitaries asking her questions all at the same time. They suck her into a deep conversation of what happened and if she needs the physician to attend to her.

"Elsa!" A familiar voice calls behind her.

Elsa turns her head behind her to find the voice of her younger sister. She spots Anna pushing through the crowd with a man following behind. He is tall and quite handsome. Hair bright as Anna's is. Large sideburns on each side of his head. Green eyes that might be too big for his face, but they seem to work just fine. The dignitaries that stand before her, make their leave. Elsa nods to them before turning her body to face Anna.

"I mean, Queen." Anna speaks as she comes to a stop. Her arm looped through his. "Me again. Um…May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty." Hans greets the queen with a bow. Anna beams.

"We would like-" They both speak at the same time.

"-your blessing-" Hans continues for Anna. Both chuckle.

Elsa looks back and forth from both of them. Wondering what it is they need to say.

"-of our marriage!" Anna and Hans finish together.

Elsa's eyes widen and her smile fades. "Marriage?"

Anna squeals with delight. "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna speaks throwing her arm around. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then…" Anna gasps, grabbing Prince Hans' arms. Her attention all on him. "Wait. Would we live here?"

Elsa's eyes go even wider. "Here?" Disbelief written in her voice.

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaims, grabbing hold of Anna's hands.

"Anna!" Elsa tries to reason.

Anna does not hear Elsa. She continues her planning of the wedding between Hans and herself. "Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us."

"What?" Elsa continues to speak unheard. "No, no, no." Her hands moving back and forth.

"Of course we have the room." Anna smiles.

Elsa raises her voice higher, so she can catch Anna's attention. "Wait, slow down." Anna snaps her eyes to her older sisters. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna's smile disappears, like the chocolate in the kitchen, and her face converts into confusion and sadness. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa bits down on her bottom lip and grips her hands together. "Alone?"

Anna grabs Hans' arm and stands next to him. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa regains her posture and serious face once more. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna fires back.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," Anna snaps. "all you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa jerks back as if Anna has smacked her across her cheek. Taking in a breath to calm her emotions and looks back at Anna. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans takes a step forward while reaching his arm out. "Your Majesty, If I may ease your…"

"No, you may not." Elsa stutters a bit. "And I think you should go." Elsa walks away from Anna and Hans, signaling to one of the close guards. "The party is over. Close the gates."

Anna runs after her. "What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." She reaches out for her sister, just wanting to stop her from walking away, and grabs her hand. As she tugs at Elsa to stay, her glove slips off.

Elsa spins around; gasping. "Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaims.

Anna grips the glove in her hands, away from Elsa. "Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa fights to gain control. "Then leave." She finally says. Anna's face reads hurt. Elsa wraps her arms across her chest, and instantly regrets saying what she did. Not knowing what to do to change this situation, Elsa turns to flee from the ballroom.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna cries.

"Enough Anna." Elsa orders.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouts, spinning around. As Elsa spins her body around, her hand swings out to make her point at Anna, ice shoots from her bare hand. The ice coats the dance floor and forms into icy spikes around her. Seeming to create a protective barrier.

The music stops and everyone turns to stare at Elsa in shock. Elsa looks upon her subjects, wishing for nothing but to take back what has just happened. But it is too late. Sheets of ice cover the dance floor. The ballroom fell into a deep, threating silence. Elsa scans the room of everyone's face. Her eyes fall upon Prince Jacob, who is staring at her with surprise in his eyes, but his face reads something different. It is filled with hurt and sadness.

The Duke of Weselton gasps. "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa?" Anna calls, but Elsa is already pushing through the doors and racing out of the room.

* * *

**E**lsa bursts into the courtyard. She is so afraid now that her secret is out. All of her hard work to keep her secret from everyone is now exposed.

"There she is!" cries a townsman, excited to get a glimpse of the newly crowned queen. Everyone starts cheering.

Elsa breaths heavily as she tries to maneuver her way through the crowd of people. Everyone is calling out from the crowd. "Yes! It is her! Queen Elsa."

"Our beautiful queen!"

Elsa stops her running when a women with a baby is in front of her.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" The woman asks. The giggle of the child in her arms makes Elsa fearful to be around her.

Elsa backs away from the woman. "No." She accidently bumps into the fountain in the center of the courtyard. As soon as she touches the fountain, the water in it freezes to solid ice. There is a loud gasp from the villagers. People start to step back from Elsa.

The Duke and his guards run through the door stopping at the top of the castle steps. "There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away." Elsa cries. She holds up her hands to make her point clear, but a blast of ice shoots from her hand, covering the castle steps in ice. The Duke and his guards slip and tumble down to the ground.

"Monster. Monster!" The Duke pointed.

The baby in the woman's hands starts to cry, and people shudder from her. Filling with fear of hurting anybody, Elsa runs through the castle gates. A swirl of cold air traveles through Arendelle as Elsa ran along the streets.

Anna watches from the castles front doors. "Elsa!" She rushes from the castles steps and after her sister. Hans trails behind her.

Elsa stops running when she reaches the edge of a small drop into the fjord. She has no way of escaping.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa grunts as she steps back as far as she can. Ice forms under her feet and over part of the water. Elsa looks over her shoulder as the water freezes.

"Wait, please!" Anna cries desperately.

Elsa takes a cautious step onto the water, and the water turns frozen solid under her foot. Feeling her panic grow, Elsa run across the fjord. With each step, more water freezes underneath her. When Elsa reaches the other side of the water, she continues to run. Straight for the mountains. Not looking back.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna pleads. She rushes onto the frozen fjord after Elsa but slips on the ice. Anna is too far behind to catch up.

Hans reaches out for Anna and helps her to stand. "Anna!"

"No."

They both watch as Elsa reaches the far shore and makes her way into the mountains. Hans wraps an arm around Anna as they both walk through the village.

"Are you all right?"

"No." Anna snaps at him with disbelief.

"Did you know?"

Anna looks up at him. "No."

Anna walks up to where the Duke is freaking out about it snowing. "Look, it's snowing. It's snowing!" He cries. "The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

Anna rushes up to him. "Wait, no!"

The Duke hides behind one of his guards. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary."

Hans steps up beside her and places a hand on her shoulder. "That's right, she is." Anna looks up at him with a strange look. "In the best way." He adds with a smile which earns a smile from her as well.

"And my sister is not a monster."

The duke scowls at her. "She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice." Hans says.

"Her ice!"

Anna steps between the two of them. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." Anna pauses to breathe in. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one who needs to go after her." Anna turns to her guards. "Bring me my horse please."

"What? Anna, no!" Hans shouts after her. "It's too dangerous."

Anna scoffs at Hans. "Elsa is not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

Kai brings Anna her horse. He holds her cloak out for her.

"I'm coming with you." Hans says, while holding the reins.

Anna stops him. "No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna steps into her cloak.

"On my honor."

Anna mounts her horse, and speaks loud for the crowd to hear. "I leave Prince Hans in charge." She hears everyone murmuring to themselves.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asks her. When Anna doesn't answer right away, he leans up. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

Anna urges her horse into a run. Her horse neighs as they race through the streets of the village and after her sister Elsa.

* * *

**P**rince Jacob holds onto the rope attached to the sail of the ship closest to the shore. He watches as Elsa races towards the mountains. As the water freezes over, Jacob jumps from the ship onto the ice.

Jacob walks towards the shore, and follows the trail of ice that Elsa has left behind. He trudges up the steep hill and through the trees. Jacob pushes low trees branches from his face.

He spends the next hour stepping through the snow that has begun to form on the ground. Prince Jacob moves a couple more branches from his face and walks through. He stops suddenly, when hanging from a bush is a piece of deep purple fabric. Jacob stares at it as it blows with the wind.

He walks over to the piece of fabric and takes it into his gloved hand. He rubs it between his fingers; thinking. Suddenly his head snaps up to look up towards the mountains.

'_Elsa…why didn't you tell me?'_ Jacob stares at the tallest mountain. '_Please, please don't get hurt before I can catch you from falling._' Jacob closes his eyes and lets the purple fabric slip from his fingers, and watches it fly with the wind.


End file.
